From Onderon to Naboo
by pvarano18
Summary: One shot Anisoka based loosely on the song Galway to Graceland covered by the High Kings. I would recommend listening to it while reading to create some mood.


_**AN: This is a one shot Anisoka based somewhat on the song from Galway to Graceland covered by the High Kings. Take a listen to it and R&amp;R**_

* * *

She decided it was time and dressed the part. A Padawan finally meeting her Master again for the final time. She slipped out undetected, approached the hanger and fired up the ship.

_She had been there through everything but then decided to walk away from the Jedi Order she loved, the man she loved. She couldn't let him down again, she needed to figure out life for herself. _

_She had survived the Order 66 and heard rumors that he was dead. She walked through the rubble of Coruscant trying to make sense of it all. He was gone, out of her life. _

_She got off that shell of a great city and made her way to Onderon. She met up with an old flame and their fire was re-kindled. The flame was nothing like she had for Anakin but a stop-gap to ease the pain she felt. _

_There were not many Jedi left, Ben and Yoda were all that were left. _

_Years went by, she had kids and a normal life still wishing what could have been. Not a day went by that she didn't think about him. What would have happened if she didn't walk away? Would he have loved her too? There was always that relationship Padme but she knew she was everything to him._

_Their last night together they just stood there starring at each other not saying anything. He had saved her from death and proved he couldn't live without her. _

She landed on Naboo and made her way to the cemetery. 20 long years had passed before she knew what his fate was and who he became.

_She had stumbled upon two teenagers who looked just like him. She wasn't sure but inquired about it more. Sure enough they were Skywalkers._

_She trained them just as he had her, making sure they knew. He had always been a good man and loved people more than himself._

_She wondered what had happened to him but heard that he had turned to the dark side because he had nothing left. _

She approached his grave as if for the first time just as when she stepped of the ship to meet him. He had kept her padawan bead all these years as a necklace close to his heart. He had never forgotten about her and scoured the galaxy hoping to reunite with his unspoken love.

_He had never forgiven himself for letting her walk away. He blamed her for his fall but knew she could be the one to bring him back again someday. _

_It was on the bridge of the Death Star that she finally appeared as beautiful as ever to help destroy the Empire that he held so dear. _

_As Luke lay there gasping for air he knew what he had to do to save his love and his son. _

_It was over as quick as it happened, him lifting the Emperor and throwing him over the side to the depths of his death._

_He collapsed on the spot his final breaths coming to him. She approached him slowly not knowing what to do. She wanted to kill him for all the pain he caused her. She ignited her lightsaber but lowered it. He motioned for her to come closer and let his last words be "I Love You"_

__She was there when Vader fell. The joy everyone had couldn't replace the sorrow she felt.__

__Vader had been Anakin who had fallen from grace. Was it her fault or something different? She had cried holding his helmet knowing the destruction this man had caused but always had hope that he would find his way back.__

She knelt next to his grave pouring out everything tears rolling down her face.

"Why didn't you tell me!?" she said sobbing and angry at the chipped headstone.

He had never known how she felt because she kept that guarded. She told him about her life, how she married and had kids. 40 years later and she hadn't changed a bit. She wanted to end it all many times before knowing that she could be with him finally. She picked up the necklace that was around the headstone and wept clutching it to her chest. Why hadn't she known sooner? This would have all been over so much quicker. She would have come and found him pleading her love to him. She would try to pull him back to the light or die trying. She just wanted to see his beautiful eyes and be in his wonderful embrace.

His force ghost appeared

"It's been a long time Snips" he said with a smile holding out his hand.

She knew it was time to join him. She grabbed his hand as her last breaths escaped her body and closed her eyes fading. She opened her eyes to see him as clear as day, as he once was in the days of old. They were back in the Jedi Temple, the way life was before the destruction. They were finally together and nothing would ever break them apart.

"I love you" she finally said as they faded away into the night she nuzzled her head into his chest...finally home where she had always wanted to be.

With her Chosen One, her beloved.


End file.
